osservatorioterzosettorefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Homeless
La condizione di senzatetto (ma talvolta viene usato il termine inglese homeless, cioè persona senza casa o senza fissa dimora) abitualmente definita come barbone, è una situazione nella quale una persona per lungo tempo non ha un luogo di residenza. Questo le distingue dalle persone appartenenti ad una cultura nomade (come il popolo Rom, noti come zingari o tzigani) per le quali questa condizione (assieme alla vita in una comunità chiusa ed al collettivismo sociale) è un fatto normale e con una storia antica. Anche il termine vagabondo non è completamente assimilabile a senzatetto in quanto nella sua categoria ricadono persone che fanno del vagabondaggio il loro stile di vita (come gli hobo e gli schnorrer o i punkabbestia). La condizione dei senza casa e più visibile nelle aree più povere delle grandi città ed in quelle suburbane, anche se i barboni o persone transienti spesso coesistono più o meno visibilmente dentro comunità dove i residenti non sono affatto poveri. Il termine legale senza fissa dimora (in inglese No Fixed Abode, NFA, in francese Sans domicile fixe, SDF) viene spesso usato ufficialmente come una alternativa a: persona senza casa oppure: senzatetto. Persone famose che vivono come senzatetto Esistono alcuni casi di persone assolutamente geniali, eccentriche ed ultralibertarie che hanno deciso di rinunciare al possesso di ogni bene materiale, ed alle limitazioni che essi comportano. Tra questi il matematico russo Grigori Perelman (noto per avere dimostrato la congettura di Poincaré Il matematico Grigorj Perelman dimostra la congettura di Poncaré) oppure Tommaso Lipari (che secondo un'ipotesi non ancora verificata potrebbe essere stato il famoso fisico Ettore Majorana). Cause che portano a questa condizione Vi sono molte possibili cause che portano alla perdita della casa. Alcuni deliberatamente scelgono di non avere una residenza permanente, includendo viandanti a piedi e quelli che hanno forti convincimenti spirituali personali antimaterialistici (come i yoghi in India). Altre cause di perdita del domicilio ]] *Fuga dall'abuso domestico, includendo ogni tipo di abuso sessuale, fisico e mentale: le vittime che scappano da questi tipi di abuso spesso si ritrovano senza una casa. I bimbi che hanno subito abusi hanno spesso una maggiore probabilità di cadere nell'uso droghe, cosa che contribuisce a rendere loro difficile lo stabilirsi in una residenza.Homeless Agency. Facts about Homelessness: Causes of Homelessness. Retrieved 2006-05-10. Nel 1990 uno studio trovò che la metà delle donne senza casa e dei bambini fuggivano dall'abuso.National Coalition for the Homeless (June 2005). Domestic Violence and Homelessness. Retrieved 2006-05-11. *Vedovanza. *Abbandono delle cure ospedaliere o di lungodegenza: sia per problemi di natura fisica o di salute mentale. *Fuoriusciti dal carcere: molto spesso le persone appena uscite dal carcere non trovano lavoro, hanno pochi soldi e nessun luogo dove andare. Chicago Coalition for the Homeless. Homelessness—Causes and Facts. Retrieved 2006-05-10. *Problemi di salute mentale: le persone sofferenti da condizioni causanti psicosi spesso trovano difficile il riuscire a mantenere una abitazione. Inoltre, cambi nelle politiche pubbliche possono portare all'incremento dei senza tetto, come avvenne negli Stati Uniti durante i primi anni ottanta, quando molte persone vennero obbligatoriamente dimesse dai manicomi. Secondo stime circa la metà di tutte le persone senza casa hanno qualche forma di malattia mentale. In molti casi, non è possibile stabilire quale delle due condizioni si sia instaurata prima. Secondo la associazione americana National Alliance for the Mentally Ill (NAMI), vi sono circa 50.000 malati di mente senza tetto nella sola California per via dello sgombero degli istituti psichiatrici effettuato tra il 1957 ed il 1988 e la mancanza di adeguati sistemi di servizi locali. http://content.healthaffairs.org/cgi/content/full/hlthaff.w5.212/DC1 *Tossicodipendenza o abuso di alcol: si stima che circa il 38% dei "homeless" abbiano una dipendenza da qualche tipo di sostanza. Esiste un dibattito riguardo se la tossicodipendenza sia una causa o conseguenza della condizione di senza tetto. Comunque, indipendentemente dal come insorga, una addizione non trattata rende la fuoriuscita dalla condizione di senza casa estremamente difficile. Coalition on Homelessness and Housing in Ohio (2006-09-17). Homelessness: The Causes and Facts. Retrieved 2006-05-10. *Crisi finanziaria o l'accumulo di debiti. *Sfratto Homeless Agency. Facts About Homelessness. Retrieved 2006-05-10. *Alto costo delle abitazioni: si aggiunge alla inadeguatezza dei servizi sociali come la carente costruzione di alloggi pubblici. Nella contea di Ventura, in California, l'accesso all'edilizia residenziale pubblica di solito richiede un'attesa di quattro anni. Questo è tipico in molte aree. Molto spesso per riuscire ad abitare nelle case pubbliche si richiede il pagamento di un terzo di tutti i redditi famigliari come affitto. LIHEAP Clearinghouse (05-2003). Subsidized Housing and LIHEAP. Retrieved 2006-05-10. Molto spesso viene richiesta anche una buona storia di rimborso dei crediti (non bisogna essere protestato). Alcuni studi suggeriscono che il blocco oppure il controllo degli affitti ed altre normative rigide riguardo costi o modalità degli affitti (o i limiti alla costruzione di nuove case) aggravino il problema dei senza tetto perché riducono la fornitura globale di abitazioni. *Mancanza di salari che consentano una vita decente.Coalition on Homelessness and Housing in Ohio. Homelessness: The Causes and Facts. Retrieved 2006-05-10. *Disabilità e malattie croniche. *Disastro naturale, come per le decine di migliaia di residenti di New Orleans in Louisiana che persero le loro case in seguito alle esondazioni provocate dall'uragano Katrina. *Veterani di guerra in dissociazione psichica: come ad esempio i veterani della guerra del Vietnam. *Ragazzi padre-ragazze madri ovvero minorenni che diventano genitori. Categorie ]] Ci sono molti posti in cui un senzatetto può rifugiarsi. *all'esterno: all'aperto, in una tenda o tra i rifiuti. *in un veicolo: una automobile o una roulotte. Alcuni di questi sono persone benestanti che vivono in questo modo per scelta e non si ritengono "senzatetto" nel senso comune. Per altri un veicolo può servire come sistemazione temporanea, per esempio persone appena sfrattate dalla propria casa. *in un luogo pubblico: parchi, autobus o stazioni ferroviarie, aeroporti. *in strutture abbandonate: edifici o automobili abbandonate, barche tirate a secco. *rifugi. *dormitori: che offrono alloggio temporaneo economico e spesso sono usati da coloro che cercano di uscire dalla condizione di senzatetto. *amici o famiglia. *campi profughi: campi adeguatamente attrezzati per i senzatetto solitamente situati vicino alle stazioni ferroviarie. Demografia Stati Uniti * 41% uomini singoli * 40% famiglie * 14% donne singole * 5% giovani La maggior parte delle famiglie di senzatetto negli USA consistono di una donna non sposata con i suoi figli.Chicago Coalition for the Homeless. Homelessness—Causes and Facts. Retrieved 2006-05-10. Demografie etniche Chicago Coalition for the Homeless. Homelessness—Causes and Facts. Retrieved 2006-05-10. * 49% afro-americani * 35% bianchi * 13% latino-americani * 2% nativi americani * 1% asiatici o discendenti Negli USA, circa 500.000 veterani sperimentarono la condizione di "senzatetto" durante qualche periodo dell'anno.National Coalition for Homeless Veterans. Background & Statistics. Retrieved 2006-05-10. Veterans Affairs è un ente che fornisce alloggio soltanto a veterani di guerra U.S.A. cronicamente malati. Da segnalare anche che disabilità fisiche che rendono difficile oppure impossibile ad una persona il trovare lavoro sono spesso comuni tra le persone homeless. Australia Censimento del 2001 di 100,000 senzatetto in Australia Australian Federation of Homeless Organisations. 2001 Census Statistics. Retrieved 2006-05-30. * 58% maschi * 42% femmine * 36% tra 12 e 24 anni * 10% minori di 12 anni * 8,5% aborigeni e Torres Strait Islanders * 23% nei dormitori * 49% con amici e parenti * 14% dormono all'aperto * 14% stanno in strutture finanziate dalla SAAP Cause comuni Australian Federation of Homeless Organisations. 2001 Census Statistics. Retrieved 2006-05-30. * Violenza in casa e famiglia(22%) * Sfratto(11%) * Rottura dei rapporti familiari(11%) * Sistemazione usuale non disponibile(11%) * Difficoltà finanziarie(10%) Servizi ai senza casa I ricoveri per senza casa aperti dai governi, chiese, o istituti di carità municipale lavorano per fornire una temporanea abitazione ai senzatetto. I tipi di rifugio comprendono il ricovero notturno, ricovero riscaldato, il rifugio di transizione, e le case popolariCoalition on Homelessness and Housing in Ohio. Homelessness: The Causes and Facts. Retrieved 2006-05-10.. Mentre alcuni rifugi forniscono anche cibo, altri chiedono alle persone di rifocillarsi in banche alimentari oppure di andare ad una mensa per i poveri per la nutrizione. I servizi ausiliari forniti da alcuni rifugi includono: *dispensari. * vestiario ed oggetti di uso personale. *agenzia di collocamento. *assistenza legale ed altri servizi sociali: come il controllo della dipendenza da stupefacenti, terapia dei traumi fisici ed il trattamento della depressione. Nonostante tutto, vi sono molte lamentele riguardo la sicurezza e la qualità dei rifugi per homeless. Le case popolari sono una soluzione più costosa che secondo alcuni sociologi potrebbe ridurre di molto il circuito perverso che porta a diventare un senza tetto. Un programma per raggiungere oltre (in inglese outreach program) è un gruppo di persone che può includere ufficiali di polizia, lavoratori civili della outreach precedentemente homeless, e vari tipi di consulenti. Questo gruppo fa contatto con altre persone senzatetto e può procurare assistenza, oppure portarli a rifugi di vario tipo. Questo può evitare le inutili e costose campagne di retate con arresti indiscriminati intesi a far sloggiare i homeless da alcuni quartieri. National Coalition for the Homeless. A Dream Denied: The Criminalization of Homelessness in U.S. Cities. Retrieved 2006-05-11. Possibilità di creare reddito per i senzatetto Molte organizzazioni senza fini di lucro come Goodwill Industries realizzano la missione di "provvedere allo sviluppo di competenze ed opportunità di lavoro per persone che di solito incontrano barriere all'impiego", anche se molte di queste organizzazioni non sono primariamente destinate verso gli individui homeless. Molte città hanno anche giornali di strada oppure riviste: sono pubblicazioni destinate a fornire opportunità d'impiego alla gente senza casa o ad altri bisognosi di quel poco denaro ottenuto dalla vendita di queste pubblicazioni sulle strade delle loro rispettive città. Mentre alcuni senzatetto svolgono lavori pagati, alcuni devono cercare altri metodi per fare soldi. Una soluzione è chiedere l'elemosina, ma sta diventando illegale in molte città. Nonostante lo stereotipo, non tutti coloro che chiedono l'elemosina sono senzatetto. Un'altra soluzione si chiama busking; i buskers sono artisti di strada: fanno giochi di prestigio, di abilità, suonano, disegnano sul marciapiede o fanno qualche altro tipo di intrattenimento in cambio di offerte. In certe città le case farmaceutiche pagano i donatori di plasma: questa può essere un'altra fonte di soldi per questa gente. Si è sentito parlare di senzatetto che hanno commesso crimini proprio per essere arrestati e mandati in prigione, dove avrebbero trovato rifugio e cibo. Nel gergo della polizia (USA) questo si chiama three hots and a cot. Allo stesso modo un senzatetto può simulare una malattia mentale per ricevere rifugio e cibo in un ospedale. Barriere all'uscita dalla condizione di senzatetto La condizione di senzatetto spesso produce un circolo vizioso. Senza numero di telefono, indirizzo permanente o un posto per cambiarsi e lavarsi, può essere molto difficile trovare e conservare un posto di lavoro. Il marchio d'infamia che circonda la condizione di senzatetto crea uno stereotipo che rende difficile risolvere il problema. Molte città promuovono leggi e decreti che vanificano ogni sforzo di aiutare i senzatetto semplicemente cercando di coprirli alla vista. Secondo NCH e NLCHP le città più restrittive creano leggi apposta per i senzatetto: leggi che proibiscono di dormire all'aperto, di chiedere l'elemosina (la pena può essere il carcere) National Coalition for the Homeless. A Dream Denied: The Criminalization of Homelessness in U.S. Cities. Retrieved 2006-05-11. Arrestare un senzatetto per una di queste ragioni creerà un precedente penale, che renderà ancora più arduo trovare un lavoro. Residenza In diversi Paesi, come l'Italia, la concessione della residenza è il presupposto indispensabile per aprire un contratto, essere iscritti alle liste elettorali del Comune per votare e avere un "peso politico", aprire una partita Iva e avviare una propria attività, accedere all’assistenza sanitaria che è appunto riservata ai residenti del luogo (il medico di base gratuito), presentare una domanda come nullatenente per l'accesso all'edilizia popolare, iscrivere un figlio a scuola, ottenere prestazioni previdenziali e assistenziali spettanti dall'INPS (che non si possono richiedere se non si ha una residenza cui indirizzare le comunicazioni e un conto corrente per l'accredito). In Francia, si crea un meccanismo analogo di veti incrociati che impedisce i lreinserimento dei poveri nella collettività, fra il possesso di una residenza (proprietà di una casa o contratto di affitto), l'apertura di un conto corrente e la registrazione di un contratto di lavoro. La residenza è per la Costituzione un diritto inalienabile del cittadino. Negando la residenza, si preclude ai senzatetto il diritto alla salute e l'esercizio del diritto di voto, non secondario per avere una rappresentenza politica e dei diritti. La residenza diviene ancora più rilevante con il federalismo fiscale e amministrativo, come criterio principale se non unico per l'accesso ai servizi locali, l'attribuzione delle risorse e la ripartizione delle spese a livello centrale. Alcuni Comuni programmano la concessione di un certo numero di residenze all'anno riservate a senzatetto, pongono delle limitazioni subordinandole all'adesione a un progetto educativo o di inserimento in comunità. Talora le quote sono tassative, e il Comune rifiuta la residenza a persone che comunque hanno ottenuto un contratto di lavoro regolare. Le riserve spesso sono legate al costo economico e sociale di un intervento diretto a tutelare una persona priva di capacità lavorative, magari con disturbi comportamentali, con esperienze carcerarie o altro. Se la persona è riconosciuta come residente, il Comune è tenuto a erogare tutti i servizi sociali di cui può beneficiare la cittadinanza. Il costo e la concessione della residenza afferiscono allo stesso centro decisionale, con un evidente incentivo a non concederla. A ciò si aggiunge in Italia la totale mancanza di un fondo di solidarietà che compensi le regioni, in proporzione ai senza tetto che hanno ottenuto la residenza, in ragione dei costi cui vanno incontri senza avere chiaramente da queste persone nessun contributo fiscale. Alcune sentenze hanno imposto la concessione della residenza a senza tetto che fisicamente abitavano in dormitori pubblici del Comune, oppure di eleggere come proprio domicilio le sedi delle Caritas diocesane o altre istituzioni di beneficenza, per ottenere di seguito la residenza nel Comune. Statistiche per i paesi sviluppati Le seguenti statistiche indicano il numero approssimativo medio di persone senza casa in qualsiasi periodo dell'anno. Ogni paese ha un diverso approccio nel conteggio delle persone senzatetto, dunque ogni tipo di confronto dovrebbe essere fatto con molta cautela. :Unione Europea: 3.000.000 (Unicef 1998) :Stati Uniti: 750.000 (Unicef 1998) :Canada: 200.000 (CBC News December 1998) :Australia: 99.000 (ABS: 2001 Census) Il numero di persone senza casa nel mondo è cresciuto rapidamente negli anni recenti. In alcune nazioni del Terzo Mondo come Brasile, India, Nigeria, e Sud Africa, la condizione dei senza casa è eclatante, con milioni di bambini che vivono, giocano e lavorano per strada. Il problema dei senzatetto persiste in modo opprimente nelle città della Cina, Thailandia, Indonesia, e nelle Filippine, a dispetto della loro crescente prosperità, principalmente dovuto a lavoratori migratori provenienti dalle campagne che hanno problemi per trovare un'abitazione permanente e per il crescente aggravarsi delle disparità di reddito tra le classi sociali. Australia In Australia i senza tetto non sono definite solo le persone senza casa, ma anche coloro che non hanno un alloggio sicuro e una vita precaria. I senzatetto sono suddivisi dall'ufficio statistico australiano in cinque gruppi. *''Rough Sleepers'' - gente che vive nelle strade senza avere nessun alloggio. *Gente che abita nei rifugi d'emergenza. *Gente che abita temporaneamente a casa di amici. *Gente che vive in camere in affitto. *Abitanti in campi caravan. Il problema dei senzatetto presentato nei media Cinema * Senza tetto né legge, film del 1985, regia di Agnès Varda Televisione * Nel 1987, per un lungo servizio di Tgsette, e per molti giorni, il giornalista Paolo Frajese, truccato con una lunga barba grigia, e vestito con un abito trasandato, si finse un barbone mendicante in via del Corso, via Condotti e via Frattina, completando il tutto con una nottata alla Stazione Tiburtina di Roma. Si tratta di uno dei rari esempi di giornalismo-verità in Italia. Note Bibliografia *Fabrizio Floris, Eccessi di città: baraccopoli, campi profughi e periferie psichedeliche, Paoline, Milano, 2007 ISBN 88-315-3318-3 *Mario Masini, "Schegge dal sogno", storia di un barbone atipico. Ed. MEF/L'Autore Libri Firenze, dic.2005 ISBN 88-517-0926-2 Voci correlate * Bambini di strada * Caritas * Emarginazione * Fiopsd * Povertà * Condizione economica femminile * Rifugiato Categoria:Dati sugli homeless